


Reunion

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [428]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: trcunning requested: Alec geeks out over the Buffy reunion, finds out Eliot or Parker has never seen a single episode.





	

 

Parker leaned in after about five patient minutes of observation.  “I think you broke him?” she whispered loudly.

Hardison didn’t break off his hard, open-mouthed stare at Eliot.  

Eliot tried not to feel sheepish.  “It’s just a TV series,” he pointed out again.  “From the 90s,” he added.

“ _Just_  a TV series?” Alec said, voice rising sharply into a squeak.  “Just?”  Grabbing Eliot by the shoulders, Alec shoved him towards the sofa.  “Parker, babe?  We’re gonna need popcorn.  There’s seven glorious seasons this boy needs to catch up on, so get your snacks and prepare for your favourites.”

Parker put up her hand.  “Umm, I haven’t seen it either?” she tried.

Alec made a noise audible only to dogs, his free hand coming up to cover his face.  “Right,” he said, after taking a moment to visibly compose himself.  “Sit, get comfy, find a soft blanket, whatever.  I’m going to get snacks and tell the brewpub crew not to bother us for the next 144 episodes.”

“One hundred and forty four?  Did he say one hundred and forty four?” Eliot exclaimed.  But he didn’t stop moving towards the sofa.

Parker slapped her hands on his shoulders, kneading slightly.  “At least there’ll be snacks.”


End file.
